Hogwarts island school for misfit elves and wizard
by blackbelttoastmaster
Summary: i cant explain it. i made this for my sis, but i turned it into this. it is completly random and full of geekey jokes. rated t for pirates.


Blackbelttoastmaster is verry sorry for creating this, Also sorry for useing naughty words, deeply sorry for useing your characters in a horrible fashion j.k.rolling , sorry these characters do not belong to me nor that they are really like this,sorry to the dumb kkm skits done by kagechikara for useing a few of your lines from the video, sorry to south parks mr. garison for useing his line.(you get a box full of cookies if you can find it!), sorry to all raindeer with blinking red noses, so sorry to potter puppet pals and NeilCicierega for makeing such an adicting video, sorry to all of you reading this, sorry to my stupidity for being stupid enough to write this, sorry to cat who will have to forcefully r/r on this like all the rest of you should do for the sake of dieing of an olcer from reading this crap. this concludes my apologies. i dont own these people sayings or things involved just writeing it and drawing a few pics that for your saftey of thinking of harry potter the same way again i will not show you and no they are not gross just horrible looking trust me they look like crude. on with the story.

Hogwarts island school for misfit elves and wizards

There once was a fifteen year old gay boy named Harry who had only two friends, Ron, a fat slob, and Hermione, the giant crack whore. They lived at Hogwarts island School for misfit elves and wizards. One day during dinner Harry noticed Hagrid was looking up his skirt. Suddenly Harry became angry with Hagrid for peeping at his pants, but in reality the entire population has already seen his frilly knickers

"Hagrid you think you can do those things to me, but you can't….and you" Harry said, still holding his skirt down in the front, but totally leaving the back open for a perv like Dumbledore.

"What are you looking at I will take you down bitch!" When Dumbledore finished looking at Harry's pants and discovering that it was indeed Tuesday, returned to his table he made an announcement,

"Children," Dumbledore began solemnly, "one of you need's to bring in money for the school or we have to kill all but three students at random, but we all know it would be Harry, Ron, and Hermione that get to live." This announcement made most of the people in the Great hall very worried because they were nowhere near cool enough to compete with the golden trio. Ginny stood up, dislodging herself from Harry's arm in the process, Apparently no one gave Ginny the memo about Harry being gay, and when he started barrowing her skirts and strawberry lip gloss, she just thought Harry was trying to express his deep, sensitive side.

"Well could we have a bake sell?" She asked Dumbledore thought for a moment and replied

"And now I want an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard."Dumbledore said. Then Harry raised his hand timidly and said.

"I will become a male prostitute to raise money for Hogwarts island school for misfit elves and wizards" he said.

"FINALY!!," Dumbledore continued "Harry with your body so hot and girly will you bring me money on this foggy night?" suddenly thinking of Harry as the dumb ass red nose reindeer.

"But sir the only rich man who likes male prostitutes is Malfoy." Ron said with hand fulls of chips in his mouth

"Now Harry we will put you on the submarine to Malfoy's house," Dumbledore said.

"I thought we had magic fire places, apparition and trains" Said Ron while eating his 4th bowl of ice-cream.

"Yes, yes sure we do Ron" Dumbledore patting Ron's head, while using his pointer finger and using it in a circular motion next to his grey and white head sining the word crazy "and people can fly on broomsticks and shoot magic beams of light from a stick!" Suddenly Dumbledore's attention was called back to the new male prostitute

"Now Harry, it is really time to get into the submarine." Dumbledore said while pushing Harry into the boat that appeared as if by magic.

"I am Snape the potions master: said a man whose robes were "billowing like the wings of bats" Suddenly Dean and Seamus who are way too overused in the fan-fic realm, (seriously people they really are just minor characters)

"Hey Dean where do you think that wind blowing Snape's cloak is coming from? "I don't know Seamus it must be the hopes and dreams of all the Snarry fan girls?"

"Oh I love cake cake cake cake cake I love the cake, I do I just love a bit of cake CAKE" said Ron who was being rolled away from the never ending buffet by Hermione.

"That reminds me Severus Why don't you go with Harry and show him some pointers, I remember back in the day you earned quite a bit of money for this school as a male prostitute." Snape's billowing robes suddenly stopped there spooky flapping

"See what I told you about that hopes and dreams thing." Dean said poking Seamus in the side Snape suddenly appeared behind Dean and Seamus and banged there heads together. (Oh I just adore that in the movie)

"Mr.Finnagen, Mr. Thomas I will be seeing you in my potions classroom first thing after I escort Mr. Potter into the world of male prostitution. And with that Snape hopped into the "unmagical submarine" and Dumbledore sent them out of the dinning room.

should it be continued? I know what your thinking "how can you produce another piece of crap like this?" i dont think any of you even read this far! THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU DID!! pleas hit the reivew button... ... and type if you did or did not enjoy your story! thanks a bunch


End file.
